Slackers
by KaityCat
Summary: Here's my idea of the lyoko crew after collage. No ones married yet and they all share a house. Rated T, oh and if you dont like it say so.
1. Chapter 1

I might be writing lots of fan fics since Code Lyoko is temporarily off line aka canceled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aelita walked along the curb towards the brick apartment building she called her home. She walked into the door. Ulrich and Yumi were eating breakfast and Odd was tossing a tennis ball as Kiwi chased it. The group was fresh out of collage and jobless. To save money they all shared a 3 bedroom apartment with a living room connected to the kitchen. None of them were married yet so of course they had separate beds. Jeremy and Aelita were in one room. Yumi and Ulrich in the other. And Odd and Kiwi at the end of the hall.

"Where's Jeremy?" Asked Aelita.

"Uhhh I think he's working in his room." said Odd being attacked by Kiwi for not throwing the ball.

"Since when does he work?" chuckled Aelita heading down the hall.

"Do I look like his secretary asked Odd tossing Kiwi off of him.

Aelita knocked on the door and went in

"Oh, your back from your walk already?" asked Jeremy as he stared at his laptop.

"Ya, it started raining, So when did you get a job?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't have one yet. I'm working on my resume. I have some interviews next week."He said typing up the last few lines.

"Wow, that's great!" said Aelita. "What are you going into?"

"Computers. Game programmer, Internet anything to do with computers." Said Jeremy closing up his laptop and looking up. Jeremy's eye's were no longer cased by glasses but contacts instead. He had always said that they were harder to break.

"Hoping to find another digital girl?" Aelita joked.

Jeremy lie down on his bed and put his hand behind his head. "Like hell I am!" he exclaimed "One of you was more than enough to deal with. I don't need to go through all that crap again." He said closing his eyes.

"But if it weren't for me you wouldn't be having any conversation right now." said Aelita as she kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Yeah, I'd be having quite time." said Jeremy with a sly smile on his face.

"True but you'd have a larger fraction of the rent to pay." said Aelita as she grabbed some different clothes to change into.

"touche," said Jeremy lying back down on his bed. "So, what about you? Any working plans?"

"Oh, well I have a few interviews tomorrow. I'm going into child phsyciatry." Aelita said through the closet door. This caused a raised eyebrow from Jeremy. "Really? Why?"

"Well looking back on my two childhoods I just want to help prevent it." said Aelita as she walked out of the closet in a pink tank top and a pair of bluejeans.

There she was again. Thinking of others. That's what Jeremy loved about her. He knew she liked him. They were going out. But he didn't want to scare her by asking her to _marry _him.

They both headed out to see the rest of the "family"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you think? I made this short in case you don't like it. If you have any ideas just say em'

Check out my other fan fic: "Why"


	2. Confrontation

Okay I JUST did a hard chapter for "Why" so this may suck and is gonna be short. Just doingthis so you know it's multi chapter

-----------------------------------------------------

"Guys guess who's going to be a child psychiatrist?" asked Jeremy enthusiasticly.

"But Jer you suck at feelings much less those of a child." Said Odd.

"Ha ha very funny. It's Aelita stupid." Jeremy yelled at Odd.

Odd fake cried. "Why do you fight with me? Especially in front of the kid." He sobbed pointing to Kiwi. He noted the arm around Aelita. "And now you are openly cheating on me! Great!"Odd yelled. Everyone laughed

"I don't have the job yet but I do have interviews tomorrow." Aelita said after catching her breath.

"It's still great." Jeremy said hugging her.

Next Day

Aelita burst through the door. "I got the job!" She screamed. Everyone rushed in to congratulate her. Her and Jeremy jumped up and down spinning in circles holding hands.

I have to go do something on the computer real quick. Be right back. "Aelita said excitedly.

Ulrich sighed and put an arm around Jeremy's shoulder. "Your gonna want to celebrate tonight." Ulrich chuckled. "I think she might want want to get married first though." Jeremy slapped Ulrich on the head for that last comment. "Seriously Jer, pop the question." Ulrich took Jeremy to the side. "Let's just say Yumi's getting a very special present this year. Come on ask Aelita. She won't bite...hard." Said Ulrich with a smirk.

"In your years you've become more like Odd." Jeremy said " I just don't want to scare her away."

Ulrich went to concern. "She loves you and would probably _love_ to marry you."

"I'll think about it." Jeremy said walking to his room. "No promises."

_Besides. Marriage is just so final. I want to be sure I have options. Even if I don't need them. And it's nice to just be friends. That what a couple is, Friends that care. A Married couple is something else. Something different. Something...I fear and don't want to be yet._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was it. It's short cause this was something thats been nagging me. If you want more of my work go to "Why" NOW what are you doing here go, If you reading this you cant be reading Why what are you doing GO NOW or not, your choice


	3. What a ring means

HEY ALL! Sorry for the lack of updates. Let's just say the next chapie not this one is gonna have 4 new surprises ooooooooooo For all you YxU lovers and naggers out there I wrote this chapter. It's three months after the last chapter

Yumi sleepily opened the door to her room and wandered into the living room. She then fell over in shock because her house mates all screamed "SURPRISE!"

"What the hell! You know I hate surprises!" she yelled, not tiered any more but a little pissed.

"That's exactly why we went with with this approach." said Aelita cheerly handing Yumi some birthday coffee cake cause it was a morning party.

"Because you know I hate it?"said Yumi a little puzzled.

"No cause we hate you!"teased Odd.

"You didn't buy rum cake for later did you? Odd might get drunk."Yumi shot back with a smile.

The party went on and they had fun all day. Finally it was gift time. Jeremy gave her a blackberry because her cell phone broke.a blackberry is a cell phone Internet email thingAelita gave her a gift basket of assorted chocolates which Yumi loved cause we all know chocolate rocks! Odd gave her a fake Yumi doll so they could go back to their childhood and use her so parents wouldn't notice when she sneaked out. In the pocket was a gift card to Best Buy. Ulrich didn't have a present...yet. They all walked through the park that they had hung out at as children. They stopped at the fountain.

"Yumi sit down for a sec." Said Ulrich.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Yumi a little scared.

"I've loved you since we were in middle school. A little bit before we found Aelita. And all this time I've been thinking of asking you out. You made the first move. Well...I've decided it's my turn." He got down on one knee and took out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal a shining diamond ring. "Yumi, will you marry me?"

"OH Ulrich, of course!" she exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She then hugged him and they kissed just as the street lamps flickered on. In front of the fountain they looked like they were glowing. This gave Jeremy the nerve to ask Aelita the same question.

_When snow melts what does it become? Spring. Today is the first day of that time._

Aelita was about to walk out the door for her morning walk when Jeremy stopped her.

"Can I come with?" he asked casually

"Sure."Aelita said thinking nothing of it. They walked around and ended up at the old factory. They went down the elevator to the control room.

"I remember this place..." said Jeremy looking around . "It's where we first met..."

"Yeah"said Aelita looking around blowing dust off the keys of the computer.

"I've..."Jeremy turned to look at Aelita who thought she was in trouble and sat down in the chair.

"...loved you ever since then." he said trying not to sound stupid. "And always will..." He took a velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it. A diamond ring emerged from the clothe. "Will you marry me?"

Aelita was dumbstruck "I-uh-I -I-ah-"she swallowed hard trying to find the word yes, sure, of course or anything in that category in her mind but all she could manage was a nod. He put the ring on her finger and lifted her up. She kissed him and then exclaimed. "Of course!" now that she was calm enough to say words. "I feel stupid."she said looking down. "I can't talk." she said giggled.

"Well I love you that way." he said kissing her on the cheek. " It makes me feel smart." They both laughed. And headed home. When they came through the door and exclaimed "We're getting married!" Odd hugged the two of them. As did the newlywed Ulrich and Yumi.

Hope you like it! Oh I don't own that snow spring thing. It's from Fruits Basket #2 HAPPY YXU LOVERS!


End file.
